


miracle workers

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale is very vocal during sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley gets off on seeing Aziraphale enjoy himself, Cunnilingus, Erotic Tickling, Feathers & Featherplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tickling, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Tummy Tickling, pussy eating, pussy tickling, this is not new information, ticklish aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Crowley lifted the feather from Aziraphale's clit and dragged it up and around his pussy, gathering slick as he dipped it briefly into his opening. It made Aziraphale jerk and moan aloud, which gave Crowley pause. After a brief moment of consideration, Crowley snapped his fingers.-~-~-It's just tickling porn. Thanks for coming (pun intended). !! THIS IS NOT EDITED NOR BETA READ, PLEASE IGNORE MISTAKES THANK YOU !!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148
Collections: Anonymous





	miracle workers

**Author's Note:**

> there is too little tickling fic in this fandom and I am here to fix it

"Oh, fuck, p-please-"

"If you insist." Crowley stroked his feather to the very top of Aziraphale's clit, tickling it gently but with purpose. Aziraphale positively writhed in his bonds and let out a gasping whine. He had soaked through the sheets below him, could feel another orgasm building gradually inside him.

Crowley lifted the feather from Aziraphale's clit and dragged it up and around his pussy, gathering slick as he dipped it briefly into his opening. It made Aziraphale jerk and moan aloud, which gave Crowley pause. After a brief moment of consideration, Crowley snapped his fingers.

If Aziraphale had been vocal before, he was unabashed in his moaning as a newly-miracled feather slid inside him, inch by ticklish inch. He held his breath, hips jumping and chest heaving with suppressed giggles. His eyes blinked open when he realized that the ticklishness of the feather, now fully seated inside him, didn't pause when it stopped brushing his outer lips as it should have with him being so wet and tight.

He glanced questioningly up at Crowley, who winked before scratching over his nipple, making him groan. As he did so, he twisted the feather at its base, and the ticklish strands brushed along Aziraphale's walls.

Aziraphale positively yelled, caught between a laugh that might as well have been ripped from his chest and a violent moan. Crowley unfurled his tongue, now thin and forked on the end, and flicked it around Aziraphale's clit and pussy. The taste of his partner's slick spurred him on and he dropped a kiss above where he was slowly thrusting the miracle feather in and out of Aziraphale's opening.

His other hand traced patterns along the angel's sweetly plush stomach, which jiggled as his laughing turned to wild moans. Crowley watched as Aziraphale tightened around the feather and came, clenching around it but only serving to tickle himself more. As the feather was tugged deeper into him, it brushed the soft, spongy area inside him, and he came again almost immediately.

Crowley let go of the feather in favor of running his claws over Aziraphale's toes, a sweet spot that he knew could make the angel cum in a matter of minutes. Aziraphale's delirious moaning laughter was sweeter than any music he'd heard, and Crowley felt his own cunt release a gush of fluid into his panties. He rubbed his poorly neglected pussy into the mattress and kissed Aziraphale's quivering entrance as he made the angel come a third time.

The feather continued to tickle Aziraphale from the inside, making his walls sensitive and even more ticklish than before. He let out a crazed string of giggles as Crowley sucked his clit into his mouth and tickled the line between his tummy and his hips and oh Lord, he was going to pass out soon from the stimulation.

He came violently for the fourth time as Crowley scrabbled his fingers over his nipples, tongue laving over his entrance and shifting the feather inside of him. Slick drenched Crowley's torso and the sheets beneath him. Crowley came just after as he ground his sinuous hips into the mattress.

The feather stuck out of Aziraphale and Crowley couldn't help but flick it as he went to remove it. Aziraphale made to kick him lightly in the side, laughing around a weak moan.

Crowley pecked Aziraphale's thigh and sighed. "I love you. I love this. So hot."

Aziraphale smiled at Crowley's breathlessness in the cheeky, sweet way that absolutely melted Crowley's heart. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> had to go and make the porn lovey dovey at the end huh. [you are not immune to true love]


End file.
